Jealousy
by XxForeverShinexX
Summary: Natsume thought he knew her better than everyone else. After all, she was his girlfriend. However, when somebody comes, and seems to know everything about Mikan, how will Natsume react? How will Natsume react when Mikan seems to know that boy and seems to care about him more than Natsume? How will Natsume react when he is jealous?


**Hey guys! Its XxForeverShinexX here. **

**So I suddenly had inspiration for a new story, and I wanted to see if you guys would like it or not!**

**Anyways:**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan Sakura. She is a 16 year old girl, seemingly immature, always cheerful and always smiles that annoying smile of hers. And that's what I love her for.

I love that girl. To me, she is absolutely beautiful. She is gorgeous, with her beautiful hair and hazel eyes. I loved how she always smiled at me, how she always cheered me up when I felt down, and how she always stuck by my side. Most importantly, I loved how she always protected me, and made me feel complete.

I also loved her reaction when I told her last week that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Oh boy, it was priceless. She just stared at me for like, 30 seconds…

* * *

_Flashback_

The two of us were sitting underneath OUR sakura tree. We were just sitting there, talking to each other about the most random stuff in the world.

At that moment, I was feeling very nervous. I had wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend since… ages. I had always dropped hints to her. But she just never got the hint. She is just that naïve.

So this time, I just wanted to ask her directly. Such that I can get my answer…

'Ne Polka… No… Mikan… w-would you like to be my g-girlfriend?' I stammered, which was quite rare as I was also one to just be very blunt about things…

She stared at me with that cute, innocent face of hers, before replying with a ,'Yes!'

I was so happy after that, though I didn't really show it. Finally, Mikan was mine, and only mine…

* * *

( Third POV )

Today in class, Narumi literally twirled into the room, wearing his normal (*ahem ahem gay clothes*) clothes. He twirled to the front of the class, and exclaimed, 'GUYS! We have a new transfer student!'

Nobody was really listening apart from a few people. That was Mikan, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko. Who else would pay attention in class?

Narumi then continued… 'Please come on in and introduce yourself!'

A gorgeous, cute and smart looking boy entered the classroom. Many girls immediately looked at him with hearts in their eyes. He had brown-ish hair and he had maroon streaks in his hair. He introduced himself, 'Hello… My name is Ryuu. My alice is fire, ice and nullification,'

He took one look at the classroom, his eyes stopping on a certain brunette. He immediately called out, 'Mi-chi!'

* * *

(Natsume's POV)

I was in class when Narumi twirled into the classroom. Oh god. Cant he be more normal and stop being a complete gay idiot?

And then Narumi announced that there was going to be a new student. Not that I really care anyways. I continued daydreaming.

The new guy introduced himself as Ryu or Ryo or something like that, and he had fire, ice and nullification.

That's interesting. He had my alice, and Mikan's alice as well… It was weird how he had nullification anyways. Since it is such a rare alice.

What he did next astounded me. He looked around the classroom, and he looked at MY Mikan and he said, 'Mi-chi!'

How did he know Mikan… And only I am allowed to call Mikan cute surnames… And does Mikan even know this dude…

* * *

( Third POV )

After hearing her name, and looking at the guy, Mikan got up, walked towards Ryuu and hugged him. She yelled out, 'Ryuu-nii? Why are you here? Oh, I missed you so much… '

Natsume was very shocked. After all, Mikan was

Hugging a boy that wasn't him

Saying that she missed this boy so much

Mikan looked at his arm, and saw a rather big knife scar. A look of sadness immediately entered her eyes. She looked sadly at Ryuu and told him, 'You shouldn't have come here. I'm a jinx to everybody. Remember what happened? You should stay away from me…I am a murderer. I helped you escape last time because I loved you. I didn't want you to get here. And now you are here again…'

Mikan immediately remembered something that she longed to forget. She let the darkness engulf her and she fainted.

Ryuu immediately yelled, 'Mi-chi! Please… don't do this to me again… Don't remember things you don't want to…'

When Mikan did not respond, Ryuu then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hospital.

* * *

**So guys... how was it?**

**Please review and tell me if you like this story plot or not...**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for reading,**

**XxForeverShinexX **


End file.
